A Wireless Communication Device (WCD) registered to one wireless network can enjoy increased mobility by roaming into other wireless networks. Roaming is facilitated by roaming agreements between wireless networks, wherein the WCDs of each wireless network are allowed to roam in the other networks. Such roaming agreements or contracts can stipulate the service levels that are to be granted to roaming WCDs.
A Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network comprises a variable that can convey a level of service to be provided to a WCD. A CQI therefore can be used to determine what service levels to grant to roaming WCDs.
However, it is possible that a CQI of a roaming WCD can be incorrect. It is possible that the CQI can be out of date. It is even possible that the CQI be illegitimate. It is desired, therefore, that a wireless network not automatically accept a CQI value of a roaming WCD.